Grocery Shopping
by BookWorm109
Summary: The people you meet while grocery shopping. Warning: Slash.


**This is not a story meant for younger audiances.**

* * *

Harry Potter hated grocery shopping. The lines were too long, the isles too confusing. He always forgot something at the front of the store and had to walk all the way to the front and to the back again. Harry Potter _hated_ shopping.

Unless Severus goes with him. Severus Snape hated shopping as well. He hated the Muggle clothes and the time consuming wait in the infernal lines but it always cheered Harry up when Severus was there to torture in some form another… like having to bend all the way down to reach the spaghetti sauce on the bottom shelf. Which was what Harry was doing that moment.

Severus gave an appreciative glance at Harry's backside. "Potter, you have been down there for five minutes now. If you haven't found a decent jar by now then I'm sure you may be able to find one on the top shelf – It does hold the same sauce as the bottom shelves."

Harry came back up smiling and holding a jar of sauce. "It's too easy to get the ones at the top. I like a good stretch every now and then," he said with an impish grin.

Severus closed his eyes trying to control the shot of arousal that coursed through his body. "Well let's get home then, hm? The sooner we leave, the sooner we can work on giving you a good stretch."

Harry smiled and pushed their cart to the shortest line. "Oh, I forgot the lettuce. I'll be right back."

Severus nodded his head as Harry headed toward the vegetables. He turned back around to stare face to face with… him…

"Uh oh." Severus hung his head. "Bloody woman. Now look what she did!"

Harry walked up behind Severus and wrapped his arms around the other man and bit his ear as he put the lettuce in the cart. "Sev why are you so- Oh bloody hell."

The man in front of them was staring in horror at the sight before him. "Wha-?"

"Lauren!" Harry called.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes peaked around the corner of the snack isle. "Yup?"

Harry gestured to the man in front of them. "Do you see what you did?"

Lauren turned and stared wide eyed at the man in line. "Shit," she said with a nervous laugh. "Um… You're Alan Rickman right?"

The other man nodded. "Y-yes."

Lauren cringed. "Oops. I guess that's what I get letting my imagination go while shopping… Okay, well, Alan, I'm sure you know who these two are?"

The man nodded.

"Do you see what happens when you day dream?" Severus said putting his head in his hand.

"Can't you just Obliviate him? I mean – you're a Wizard after all."

Alan was still staring at the two, what he thought were, fictional characters. "Um, are those two…?"

Lauren turned and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's called fan fiction. Or slash in my case. These two were going to have to have very hot rough sex when they got home but… well, you know the situation…"

"And this is… common?"

Lauren grinned. "Oh you have nooo idea. You should read some of the stories I have. One of my favorite authors, Rakina, she writes amazing Snarry slash! I could try and convince her to get you guys to meet in one of her stories and you could meet her!"

"I'm going crazy!" The man exclaimed.

"Trust me Mr. Rickman, you are not going crazy. You are just currently at the mercy of that insane woman over there."

Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch tonight? All I have to do is give Harry some… hormonal problems and every time you do something slightly off it'll be your head."

"No! We have been down that road before!" Severus said and began mumbling something about Harry losing his memory.

"As I was saying, you are quite popular in the fan fiction world Mr. Rickman. A sex symbol I guess you could say. You really have charmed many of the Harry Potter fans out there."

"A _sex symbol_!"

"Oh yeah, when people think of your voice saying naughty things,"

"I'm going to fuck you until you're raw Potter." Snape said suddenly with a glare at Lauren.

The blonde continued. "Or things like,"

"You're such a whore Potter, take it!" Severus spoke with a demanding tone full of lust.

Harry gasped and hugged Severus closer to him. "God, Sev, shut her up!"

"Do you mind?" Snape asked in an irritated voice.

Lauren sighed. "Okay, fine. But what about him?" she asked gesturing to Rickman.

"I doubt he would go out and say he saw Harry Potter and Severus Snape at the grocery store." Harry said breathily.

"Right, well before I go, Alan, for the sake of fan fiction do you think you could tell me how long-."

"Let the man go!" Severus said quickly before another word could be spoken.

Lauren giggled and hurried away.

**Later that night.**

"You liked that did you Potter?" Snape said with a deep thrust into his lover. "You liked me saying I was going to fuck you into the mattress."

"Yes!" Harry called out as he came, Severus following closely behind.

With a grunt Severus removed himself from the younger boy and settled himself alongside the smaller body. "I don't know if I hate her or am thankful for her."

With that said Severus hardened again almost painfully. "AH!"

Harry gave a wicked smile before wiggling down the bed. "I like her."

::end::

* * *

**A/N: This was the result of a thought I had. I wonderd if Alan Rickman knew of the dirty things that were written with his face in mind. And I came up with this... btw, I'm Lauren... just in case you were wondering. **


End file.
